How Did it Come To This?
by Itzago-Lukia
Summary: Rukia tries to remember how she ended up alone with her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings world and all who inhabit! First, I'd like to thank anyone who reads this. It's my first fan fic. I'm not a very good writer, but I'm hoping to get better.

Originally this was supposed to be a relatively short fic, but it there was so much that I wanted to add. Then I thought I should make it a two parter. There is also a chance I might add a second chapter or follow up. Anyway, without further dudes, please enjoy this lemon.

How did it come to this?

How did it come to this? Everything happened so fast. It was just supposed to be a simple get together. We would all watch Chad's fight, the kids would play, and the gang would all catch up. But now his hand has gone to my cheek, after brushing my hair behind my ear. Those brown orbs full of passion were beaming down a signal that I've missed. He almost looked exhausted. As if he was holding on to something for so long and he finally had the chance to let it go. He was breathing heavy, yet quiet.

How did it come to this? How did the right strap on my dress end up untied? I'm trying my best to remember how this all got started, but whenever I try, I get called back to the present when I hear him moan my name.

"Rukiaaa."

It all happened so fast. The fight ended in a two minutes and seven seconds. We could all see Chad was trying to give everybody a good show. He had to be careful with the fragile bodies of professional boxers. If he used more than 10% of his full strength, he would turn the bones of mere mortals to powder with one punch.

"Ahh Rukia."

And I'm back again to observe the present. I look up into his eyes again. They are half lidded, but starring with enough fire to melt me after using my bankai. I see him smile and fight back a noise that tried to escape past his perfect lips. I can see that he loves looking into my eyes. Although I hope the expression on my face isn't too lurid. Hopefully he can see the compassion and devotion, I still have for him.

Okay, luckily, I'm somewhat good at multitasking. So, let's try to remember how the hell we got here? How did I end up on my knees? After the fight, we were chatting with our friends. My husband-his wife-are downstairs with everyone else. Conversing. Laughing. He is holding his shirt with one hand. I can see his abs are still very prominent despite all the rest we have all had from battle. I was sitting next to him on the couch. I could pick up his scent. Hell, I could smell him well when we first arrived. Now I'm close enough for it to be intoxicating.

"Oh…god, Rukia…"

He whispers his admiration, yet it echoes within me. He blinks slowly, not trying to miss a second of my work. We're both in disbelief I guess. How did I end up with my best friend's cock in my mouth? His pants are midway down his thighs. His hand that was on my check as moved to my hair again. He smiles. I think he likes how long it's gotten. All the better to pull when he's behind me. My hands…my left is on his firm butt pushing his lower half forward. My right hand, beyond slick with my saliva, has moved from holding the base of him to lightly touch and tease his balls. I needed to move my hand to have enough free up space so I could take him in his entirety.

Now that he's all in, my moans are no more than hums around him. His grip on my hair got a little tighter. He always was a nice fit. Large of enough for me to be proud that I could tame such a beast, but not big enough to be uncomfortable. Eight solid inches thick meaty goodness, that I've missed having down my throat and other places of course. Oh no, what am I saying? I'm not supposed to be thinking this. But how could I not, my head is bobbing quickly. Back and forth from his sixth inch back down to his eighth.

I slow down my pace so I can think. My checks hollow as I raise from his eighth, slowly back, back, back, back, just enough for the ridge of his head to touch the back inside of my lips. And back down I go to take him all the way in. His eyes clench tightly at the teasing. I hear him mumble a few curses. I smile to myself. It hit me! I remember! Him and I got up from the couch while were arguing. I was getting cotton mouth from dealing with the fool! I needed some water. He was even yelling at me while I was drinking! I couldn't retort! I put down the glass and looked at him. We both smiled. We started laughing. Just like old times.

I noticed there were some slight, and I mean very slight, alterations to the kitchen. New table clothes, which I queried about. To which he said, "Yeah, recently bought some new stuff for the house. Wanna take a tour?" I stupidly said yes! Why the hell did I do that?! I knew the place hadn't changed much at all! For fucks sake I made a quip about that when we arrived!

I should have known what being alone with him would lead to. Or maybe…maybe I did know. Maybe I wanted it to happen. Oh, what is wrong with me? He showed me Kazui's room. I saw what used to be Karin and Yuzu's room was now just Karin's. Yuzu had Ichigo's old room. I had to peak in to the closet to see my old living quarters. It was filled with so many dresses and clothes. Being used properly now I guess. I remember the tight space fondly though. The room had so many memories. The juices we drank, the video games we played, the pictures I drew, the arguments. The "fun" we had.

Next, we moved into his and Orihime's room or what used to be Isshin's. They had new pillows and a comforter to match. I turned as was about to ask "Where is Ishi—" I didn't have time to finish the question. His mouth was already on mine.

He held me tightly. I was so pathetic. I gave in immediately! My mouth opened to accept his tongue. I felt the kiss pervade my body. I almost went limp until I felt him slap and cup my ass. It jiggled like Dead or Alive tits and my eyes shot wide open. "Not too loud, idiot!"

"Shut up." He said before kissing me again. His hands went to work. Quick fingers untied my right strap before I could react. He started kissing my neck, licking, and sucking. I'll have to make sure that fool didn't leave a mark. I don't how we would explain that to everybody. He whispered in my ear as he kissed and licked. "This dress looks great on you and I love the easy access." My shivers makes his statement sink further in me.

Kissed down my neck, past my collar bone, to the subtle swell of my chest. I was practically drooling as he used his tongue with miraculous expertise. Licking and sucking my exposed nipple. I fought back the moans as much as possible. He licked my earlobe and whispered something about feeling my plump as in his hands, it took some time for his speech to register.

I pulled him by his hair so I could kiss him again. He had to lean over and I had to stand on my tip toes just to do so. The momentum of my assault on his mouth back him into a wall. I smiled devilishly and worked my way down, kissing his neck and collar bone. He kept kneading my butt. I got the upper hand when I reached down and grabbed the straining bulge that was threating to rip his sweat pants. While distracting him with another kiss I freed the hot familiar flesh from its confines. It looked even bigger in comparison to my small hand wrapped around it. I made a few pumps, but I knew neither one of us would be satisfied if I just used my hand.

I kissed my way down his abs and licked the top side of his dick from base to the head. My hand went to the underside of it. My tongue widened as much as it to give his length broad strokes. Each vein my tongue grazed over turned me on even more. The quiet hisses coming from above me was all the approval I needed. My patience was running thin for teasing and my eagerness was running down my thighs. The sight of the pre-cum beaded at the head, pushed me over the edge. I had to have him.

And here we are now. I'm finally over the temporary amnesia the excitement of all this has caused. Now I can fully focus on him. The twitching steel flesh down my throat. I look back up at him. The shirt he was holding was now between his teeth so he could get a clearer view and to help stifle the up and coming grunts and groans. I wish this moment could last longer but our absence will conjure suspicion. I know how to make quick work of him and I could if I wanted. I should enjoy him a lil while longer. The extra suction I apply to his cockhead takes him by surprise. He winces in pure ecstasy. I release his head with a loud pop. I wanted to take another moment to gaze and admire my work. His dick looks even more enticing when its glistening with my saliva. Wet sloppy sounds from my hand working his thick length fill the room. We stare at each other.

He looks down with half-lidded eyes. He almost looks like his going to fall over or just melt and flow through my hands like water. The look on his face is akin to the time I saw him after he lost his powers to that bastard Ginjō. Now is the time for shit talking. "Whats with the look, Ichigo?" Silence. "You look like you're about to explode." I punctuate my sentence with a quick suck at his head. I expel him "Whats wrong Ichigo, can't use that talented tongue of yours to speak."

"Egh…" He finally speaks. "Shut up." His voice is slightly louder than the sounds of our slick flesh.

"Shut me up." I challenge him. I see his muscles tense. I know he's close. I'm ready. Renji's loving wife, Orihime's friend, Ichika's mother didn't enter this room. Kneeling in front of Ichigo was woman who is a slave to her desire and desperate for his touch. Desperation can make a monster of us. Just as I'm about to voice another taunt, he pushes my head down and shoves him down to the hilt. My tongue works the underside of him and I wait for the geyser. The orgasm tears through him and exhales gutturally. My tongue doesn't stop moving as he releases in my throat. I feel his hand go limp in my hair. I start bobbing again. Over sensitivity turnings him to a twitching writhing mess. "Ahhhh oh fuck RUKIA please! AHhh" I spare him of further stimuli and release him once again. He struggles to get his previous composure.

I get back to my feet, tie my strap and put it over my shoulder. Excitement has left the room and guilt is beginning to take its place. "We've been gone too long. We should get back downstairs. What are we going to tell them?" I ask and look back. He stands and opens his eyes, determined. I look I know all too well. Closed lids begin to part to reveal glowing irises, "They can wait a little longer" he removes his shirt and walks towards me. Guilt barely had its foot in the door but was beginning to go away once more. I walked toward him ready to do this dance again.

I was in disbelief, seeing him like this is exhilarating I feel it go to my head. He picks me up bridal style and walks towards the bed. Everything is getting hazy again. How did it come to this?


	2. Chapter 2

Originally this was going to be a one shot – a very smutty one shot, but I got a surprising amount of positive feedback. Most likely this will be the finally chapter. Well unless people want more adultery. I want to revise a few things in the first chapter a bit.

Additionally, I already have a few ideas for future Bleach fics. I may get around to editing my profile with future info. Lastly, thank you **BlueShard20** for being my first reviewer! Thank you, **Gin** , **IchiRuki 4vr** , **Al** , **lightdesired** , and the all guests for the encouraging words. You guys made this happen and I hope its worth the wait!

Chapter 2.

He gently laid me down on the bed. Ha, Gentle. This would be one of the last acts of delicacy he would have with me today, I knew what was to come. I was anticipating – no, eager for it. My heart was pounding and my entire body was warming up. My eyes started to study him closely and suddenly the brewing heat skyrocketed when I noticed his cock was still rock solid. He never went flaccid after cumming down my throat.

Propped up on my elbows, I had a view that I thought I would never see again. Goose bumps decorated my skin as I feel the ghostly hands over my body of what as to come. I study his engorged member in all its gravity defying glory. It looked so large and felt so heavy in my hand, I was surprised it can stand as much as it did. It still has a sheen of my saliva making it look extra appealing. Mouthwatering to say the least, made me want suck him off all over again.

Disappointment spread across my face when he reached for his pants, bent over, and pulled them down blocking my view and disrupting my admiration for a second. He stood up and smiled. He had been watching me the whole time as well. There was no denying that I was mesmerized by his tool that can bring me to orgasm quicker than anyone else ever has.

"Miss it don't you?" Cocky bastard…Cocky correct bastard. I didn't even try to put on a front a pulled on my black cheeky cut panties and tossed them like they were unwanted. They were, by both of us. My hurried hands reached for my dress, "Leave it on, we have to make some quick moves."

"What about you?" I tried to steady my obviously shaky voice, "You're stark naked."

"There's a shower right behind me. I'll get in. If you're lucky I'll bring you with."

"We don't have time for all this chit-chaaAAAAAHH" He pulled me by my ankle to the edge of the bed and raised my legs up.

"Not so loud dammit!" He said to the screamer under him. My femininity was exposed to him. His eyes devoured my clean-shaven mound. I blushed but put on my best confident face. "Well Ichigo wh—mmmmmm oh" Damn he was quick. He licked up the slit of my womanhood before I could finish my banter. He kissed the lips, as if he were kissing me. I propped myself up again to watch his expertise. The suction on one lips intermingled with is tongue smoothing down. Torturous foreplay at its best. Ichigo knew how to use his tongue like no one else. All of his tongue. How to flatten it and make it wide…Oh just like that. Giving broad strokes and cover almost the entirety of my lips in one motion. He even knew how to use the bottom side.

HE grabbed my hips and pulled me in close. Circling my bud several times before he went in for the full assault. The licks started off feathery. I arched my back and moaned and kept the volume as low as I could. I'm doing okay at the moment. He started to suck and twirl his tongue at the upheaval of my flesh. Trying to stifle my moans was getting more challenging with each passing of his quite prehensile muscle. The rhythmic work of his mouth was intensified as he added a finger and stoked in perfect sync. Oh, god how could anyone take such rapturous torture. I was already sopping wet, I could feel the butterflies building up, fluttering in my stomach. It hasn't even been that long since he has started and he already has taken me to brink of cumming all over his face and that oh so devilish tongue.

"Ahhhhh oh yes like that" I tried and failed terribly at whispering encouragement for the lashing he was delivering to my sopping wet labia and clit. My half-lidded eyes gazed over at the door, fortunately it was closed. It was too hard to hold my head up and watch him go to expertly lick and suck my pussy, it took so much of my focus not to scream and moan as loudly as possible. "Oh fuck yes Ichgo, just like that. Oh my gosh. YESS."  
He managed to completely unravel me in what seemed like less the five minutes. I came hard. I felt like I was going to rip the blankets from clenching them so hard and I practically slapped myself in the face to get my hand over mouth to muffle the scream that was barreling out of me. My toes curled. The butterflies in my stomach took flight.

"AHHHHH Ichigo! I'm cumming."

He didn't stop licking,

My shaking, jerking left hand went to back of his head to force him into my woman hood even more. He drew circles around my clit, sucked and battered it. I stayed tense. He slurped down all my honey started to lightly kiss my lips again. He really knew how to take me on a roller coaster. Kiss, suck, lick. Kiss, suck, lick. I loved listening to the erotic noises of him sucking my folds. I was hysterical, moaning like I haven't in a while. He was just getting started.

"You tasted just as wonderful as I remember." He stood, cock twitching.

"Likewise." It would have been nice to have that thick cock in my mouth to help silence my moans. He lifted my leg and kissed from my foot to my knee and rested them on his shoulders. I was staring down at the burly, vein ridden circumcised cock. The bulbous head kissed my neither lips. I started grinning as if I had an evil scheme. His face matched mine. Finally, the moment we have both been waiting for. I know he is going to decimate me and I couldn't be more excited. He rubbed his hot dick up and down the slit making me whimper and blush at the contact.

"You ready?" He asked with slight concern on my face. He always got this way when went long periods without "seeing" one another.  
"I've been ready since you took me for the tour."

He smiled, "good, cuz I've been ready since you've arrived." He smacked my slick labia a few times with his engorged cock, rubbing the tip up and down barely part my lips. The mushroom head caused me to flinch when it occasionally grazed over my clit.

All the sudden, I tensed up. The contact felt soooooo good, he started to ease himself into my awaiting hole. I was already melting on him and only the head was in. How on earth am I going to last? How could anyone last? I know that once he gets all in hes going to fuck me into the mattress. Walking in this gigai is going to be a challenge. Hell, he's probably going to fuck me so hard I'm going to feel the toll in my spiritual body. Fuck it, its not like I'm not used to this.

My body clenched around his invading member. Inch by inch he lowered himself into me. I could feel him pulse and throb. He was only half way in and I already felt like I was about to cum again. I've always been easy, especially with him. I looked up at him, his eyes shimmered with lust. He was intensely focused on me. "oooOOOOHH!" I was snug around his thickness. I sighed with relief when I felt him bump my cervix. He sheathed himself to completion. "Ichii—IchigoooooOOOoooo" I cooed as he slowly withdrew until only the head remained. The next thrust back in seemed sudden and took me by surprise. All the way back down to the hilt. My hands flung to grip my head. My mind was blown. I bet my lip, I was cumming already, it was only the second thrust and I was cumming all over his cock. I convulsed and stained his cock with my juices. He bent down to kiss me and stop me before I screamed. Our tongues danced with each other to tones of my muffled moans. I gripped the sheets as he wound up for his third thrust. This one was slowest yet. He wanted me to feel every juicy detail of his arousal, which I very much appreciated.

"Wow Rukia…You came already?" He halted when all of him rested inside me. "You've always been quick, but I never took you for a two pump chump. You're acting like you haven't been fucked before."

"You shot a huge load down my throat as if you haven't empty your balls in months." He thrusted again to discipline me. I wanted to dish out more shit talking so badly but I had an 8 inches of brain scrambling goodness inside me so I could barely form words.

"Your dick is amazing. Ichigo it feels so good, I want you to fuck me silly, please.

"I don't need to be told. Rukia—I" he pulled out and slammed back in hard. "Later, I'll tell you later. Right now I want to hear you make music. I want to hear you sing." This was it the main event. Without any further deliberation he started fucking me furiously. I wrapped my legs around his waist in response as I held on for dear life. He pistoned in and out of me and the sounds of our bodies colliding filled the room. It was absolutely mind blowing, I had forgotten just how skilled he was. I knew he was the best lover I had ever had, although I guess it was hard to properly recall the feeling he gave me. Sure, he had a big dick, but he knew how to use it

.  
I would be remiss if I didn't mention that Renji is wonderful and very attentive in bed. His tattoos are very sexy and he even has some on his pelvis. Very eye catching. Hes quite well endowed and the tattoos are great at escorting the eye down to his long uncut cock. Renji probably a half inch longer than Ichigo—but Ichigo. Ichigo is thicker. One of the many qualities of his I have been craving. Renji is a gifted lover but he's so gentle with me. He treats me like I'm made of glass. Sometimes you need it a little rough…or very rough. Ichigo could be tender with me but he wasn't afraid to throw me around and drill me.

Comparing the two temporarily distracted me from the onslaught on my tightness. I'm such a hypocrite, I mentioned how I didn't want Ichigo to leave any marks on my body, but here I am clawing at his back and biting his shoulder to fight back the howls. His dick was stirring up my insides. Utterly relentless. His hands explored my body, gripping my breast over my dress and getting frustrated with the cloth that kept our skin a part. He almost tore it as he moved it aside to find and pinch the harden peaks making me squeal into his shoulder. One hand toyed with my nipple while the other felt the curves of my waist, down to my hips.

"These hips are pretty wide on such a tiny frame. They've always drove me crazy." His words were barely audible, my focus was on overwhelming pleasure. His hand tucked under "And this ass. This round plump ass of yours. I love it so much." He kneaded it. "So soft." His thrust slowed and he lingered when he went at his deepest. Fuck another orgasm. I could feel his cock twitch in me. Such sweet torment.

"Rukia…"

"Mmmm ahh.." I tried to reply but I could only whimper.

"How does it feel Rukia?" He punctuated with a destabilizing thrust.

"AHHHH." I covered my mouth once more, he moved my hand holding my wrists at either above my head. Bastard.

"Not so loud. They might hear" Thrust. "Us." Thrust.

"Ahhh." Once again I tried to speak, but only gibberish came out. If his goal was to fuck my brains out, he could celebrate an early victory.

"Rukia, I want to show you something." He scooped me up and walked me over to his full-length mirror. My back rested against his chest and my head leaned back on his shoulder. Finally, a moment to recover. I felt my legs move up. "I missed you Rukia. Its good to see us together again." I looked at the mirror, my legs were spread wide apart, my dress gave me some modesty. "Lift your dressed and bite down on it. You'll need to." I obeyed. I knew was was coming next. My center was dripping on his length. I was elevated and lowered it, slowly.

"Oh fuck, Ichi…go…FUCK!" He lifted me up in down on his cock. He sucked on my neck, he knew exactly what to do. I closed my eyes caught up the rapture.

"Open your eyes. Look. Watch yourself get fucked." His mouth with back to licking and sucking my neck and I watched in awe. My pussy greedily took all of his cock. My essences slid down his rod, to his balls, and on to the ground.

"Yes, Yes! AHhh god aahhh I'm cumming!" I watched myself cum in the most revealing prospective I have ever had of our actions. The tube on the underside of Ichigo's dick was particularly thick and wide. Such detail. I could see everything. My pussy squeezed his cock, I heard him grunt behind me.

"Fuck you are so tight." His thrusts became more erratic. "Ahhh Rukia…" he breathed into the back of my neck and nibbled my ear. "Rukia you…are so amazing." He groaned out each word turning me on even more.

"Mmmm Ichigo, its too much oh god. I'm gonna go crazy." Finally, words! "It's so good Ichigo. Your dick is so good." I whispered.

"Hmmph" that smile. "There you are Midget, I thought I lost you for a second. I'm getting close. You're the tightest I've ever had. The wettest too. Listen to that." I heard our wet flesh collide. We were soaked. He made me cum so much. "Rukia you're wetter than ever. I don't think I can hold out much longer."

"CUM IN ME! PLEASE ICHIGO!" He was right, he had lost me. I was completely driven by lust. I needed to feel every bit of him inside me. "Yes yes yes! Ichi-" My eyes widened. I felt the warmth. "ICHIGOOOOOOO"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The torrent of cum covered my walls. What a spectacle. He kept fucking the cum into me. A small amount manage to escape my clenching orifice, oozing down his cock and slowly thinning out on his balls. My walls convulsed around his twitching rod as another orgasm shook my body. How I didn't scream out and praise him, I don't know. The image of my core dripping with his cum was erotic enough to keep me wanting more despite the battering my insides were taking. Just like old times. We can go all day long.

On trembling legs he walked me back over to the bed and laid me down on my stomach near the foot end of the mattress. I crawled over to the toward the pillow at the headboard thinking a quick break would be nice. Then, I felt his hand around my ankle. I hadn't made much headway to the pillow, but he pulled me back toward him. He slapped my ass with his still-hard dick. He was amused and giggled. "We're not done yet." He was back in from behind. I was on my hands and knees completely under his will. I was all his.

He palmed and gave light slaps to my ass as quickly movied at least half his length in and out of me. He was teasing me. Not giving me the whole thing. "Ichigo!" He wanted me to beg. Hes already fucked me to the point of weakness, I'm not putting up a fight. "Ichigo, please."

"Hmmm? I didn't hear you."

"Ichigo! Ahhh I need it. Fuck me hard Ichigo. Please as hard as you can. Your dick is so big. I need all of it. Please."  
"You asked so nicely." With a firm slap to my rear, he grabbed my hips and pulled me into him fully encasing myself into me. He fucked the remnants of his cum to a frothy mess. Our cum was spattering on his sheets. We lost all tact and any idea of being orderly about this. My cervix had become his personal punching bag. I'm going to be sore, but I can't think of anything more worth it. His balls slapped against my labia. The smacking was music to my ears. We were at our limit. His strokes were quick yet somehow with his length it felt like it took forever for him to completely sheath himself in me. I reached for the pillow. I'm was going to scream. My hands managed to grasp just enough of the casing to yank it toward me.

I buried my face in it as he rapidly buried himself in me. I gripped his comforter, I screamed into his pillow, I could smell his shampoo on it. His dick was relentless. He hit all the right spots from this angle. Another toe-curling orgasm quaked through me. I couldn't take anymore. I'm was going to pass out if he kept this up. "Ichigo, you're the best. Your dick is the best." My hips had a mind of their own and ground into Ichigo's each time they came in contact. Without warning he flooded my quivering pussy again. He halted deep inside me and let the last few spurts pour into me. I almost collapsed.

The relaxation after our orgasms quickly left us. We heard footsteps coming toward the room. He pulled and sprang into the bathroom behind us. 'Shit! Maybe I should have gone with him.' I thought as I scrambled for normalcy. "No…IDIOT!" I saw that we didn't lock the door. I jumped over toward my panties on the floor, all the while trying to smooth down my disheveled locks. I grabbed them almost made a halfhearted attempt to put them on but steps ended outside the door.

The door slowly opened. The room reaked of sex, this it. What have I done. Orihime stepped into the room. "Rukia! Hey I made some caramel garlic cake with sweet red bean paste…ehh wheres Ichigo?" It appeared she couldn't detect anything out of the norm. Thank god, that garlic is probably helping to overwhelm her senses. Thank the gods for her eccentric tastes.

"Oh that's so sweet of you Orihime, but I couldn't eat another bite. I'm so full." A half-truth. I was full, but not with food. "Oh Ichigo is in the shower. I thought that I would keep him company from out here and scold him for LEAVING THE BED IN SUCH A MESS!" I yelled toward the shower. "YOU SHOULDN'T LEAVE ALL THE CHOIRS FOR ORIHIME! You're too kind Orihime."

"Aww shuddup." He said over the drumming of the shower water. "You and Renji got here too damn early I didn't have time to make all these adjustments.

"I can straighten the bed, Ru—" Orhime Proposed. I cut her off.

"NO! Don't worry about it, Orihime. You shouldn't have to do it! Its Ichigos fault it's a mess. Lets leave it for him!" My eyes gaped, I could feel his cum start to trail down my tighs. FUCK. I involuntarily crossed my legs as I stood. We'll be back down soon! By then I'm sure I'll want to grab a slice of cake!"

"Wonderful!" She cheered. "I'm glad you're here again Rukia. Ichigo sounds happier." She smiled at me, then made her way out the door, right as she crossed the threshold to enter the hallway, I felt a few drops of Ichigo's sperm hit my foot. I looked down a saw a few droplets on the ground. I don't think she saw. Closest call ever. I'm not sure if I can do this again. Even if it is the absolute best sex I've ever had. Its just too risky. I an extra layer of gravity wash over me. But I love being close to him, physically, emotionally…I…I love him.

Just as I was about to put my panties back on, I look up to see his hand coming out of the cracked door of the bathroom, beckoning me over. Shit, what the hell was I talking about? The shower was still running, the temptation is killer. My began legs moved on their own. I should get cleaned up.

Thank you for reading everyone. I appreciate people taking time to give this story a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings everybody! Sorry for the long wait! I have two more chapter in store. This story will conclude with chapter five. Again I apologize for the long wait, I lost everything I wrote previously because my computer died on me. Chapter 4 will be added shortly probably in a day or two.

Chapter 3

It's been a month since the exhilarating bed room incident. After luckily— and surprisingly not getting caught by our significant others, or anyone else, Ichigo and I agreed that we wouldn't have any sexual encounters with each other. We shook on it. Put our hands on our hips and nervously laughed about it. My, how we lied to one another…Two weeks went by and our visits seem to conduct under some semblance normalcy. There may have been a little sexual tension here or there but it wasn't to bat an eyelash at.

If I believed for a second that those feeling would rear their head, I did what any good wife would do – I fucked my husband's brains out. I assumed Ichigo did the same. It's funny, even though the tension was minute, it was enough to make want to bury my thoughts about Ichigo by using Renji. Renji didn't mind of course, not that he knew the exact motive behind it. I enjoyed it as well. Renji was very tender with me and loving. Yet, I feel something deep within me stirring, a desire, almost an itch. An itch that Renji can't scratch.

The following Tuesday I went back to the Kurosaki house to help that knuckle head, Ichigo with picking out a gift for Mizuiro's upcoming birthday. We went to a mall together. It had felt like old times. We frantically traded the title of navigator and even though it was my first time seeing a mall so large, Ichigo humored me and let me lead him around. All was going well until we almost held hands when walking side by side. Fingers brushed several times, almost clasping together before we mentally slapped ourselves and remembered we were in public. It jogged our memory, the deal. Right. Stick to it. The moment was thrown by the wayside, as we needed to decide what to buy Mizuiro for his birthday. Right on que, we started arguing over it.

"Cologne would be great for him! Hmm, I wonder what scent he would like."

"He doesn't need any smelly cologne," he growled out, "Plus he's doing fine when it comes to cougars. We should get him a phone case."

"He could always use more cougars! _A_ phone case? JUST one?! He's one of our best friends Ichigo!"

"What the hell do you know?"

"More about your friend than you! What an idiot." People were beginning to stare. I could see in his eyes that there was something else besides aggravation. He wanted to settle this argument differently than just hashing it out verbally. If things were a little different he would have me on my back, fucking me into the mattress telling me "Mizuiro. Is. On. His. Phone. Con-stant-ly. A. Phone. Case. Would. Be. Perfeecttt." Each word would be punctuated by a rough and precise thrust. He would grind his hips into mine as he draws out the word 'perfect'. At some point, I would get the upper hand and ride him reverse cow girl. He would just need some bargaining. My voice would come out shaky but my proposition would be a good one. "I'll let you let you cum in me if you admit that cologne would be best." We would fuck until we come to an agreement. Such a settlement can't come to fruition so instead, we got him knew headphones and a gift card.

It got harder to keep this deal each time we saw one another. The next week, When Renji and arrived at the Kurosaki house, Orihime opened the door with perfect timing. Both she and I decided to wear dresses to Mizoiro's party. I wore a white short sundress with a pattern that consisted of large petals that were different shades of violet. The dress ended right above my knees. The spaghetti straps were practically useless because of damn top of the dress hugged me so tightly it was boarder-lining on uncomfortable. I painted my finger and toe nails to match the violet of the dress. The block heeled sandals I wore gave me an extra 2 inches to my height. They has a strap that wrapped around my ankles and right before my toes. They slip off easily just in case they get uncomfortable. The final piece was the violet hair clip that held some of my hair loosely and made a few strands stick up or fall to the side. Renji made it abundantly clear that he also liked the dress.

"I love your dress Rukia!" She happily exclaimed. "You look amazing!"

"Same to you, Orihime. And I have to say great minds think a like!" Her pastel green and yellow off-the-shoulder dress made her look stunning. She had a belt around her waist that was tied in the back. The dress flowed as she did a spin for Renji and I. Her lace-up flat sandals showed off her yellow nail polish.

"Come on in you two." She smiled radiantly practically pulling us in. "Ichigo is still upstairs in bed. Maybe you can get him out of bed, Rukia? I've tried to get him up. You have a way with him."

"Yeah, Rukia. Go up there and kick his ass. We gotta get a move on." Renji said taking a sit on the couch. "Carrot top is gonna make us late."

My heart was pounding as I ascended the stairs. "Damn it, why couldn't he have woken up with Orihime?" my frustration made me say aloud. Too many thoughts to keep up with flashed through my mind, but one thought particularly was reoccurring. "What is he wearing?" _Please don't be naked. Please don't be naked._ I hate to admit it, but I wasn't quite sure I had the constitution to resist such a remarkable sight. "Just channel your old self, Rukia" I told myself. "kick him in the face, for being lazy."

I drew closer to the door. I should have been stomping to give warning. Waking him before I got there would have worked out best, especially if he didn't have any clothes on, but for some reason I padded down the hallway as quietly has my bare feet would let me. Peered in the door as if I would see something petrifying. There he was. His face lacking his trademark scowl. It was pleasant and relax. The blankets were up to his neck, thankfully, and only a bare arm stretched out from the sheets. He looked serene. His breaths were rhythmic and mostly silent.

It was safe to get closer. I tip toed and spoke softly, "Ich…Ichigo." Each step made something deep within me tighten. "Ichigo…" I didn't want to startle him. But why not? "I should just do what Renji said a kick or give him a good stomp. It's not like its Kon in Ichigo's body, so it won't get a rise out of him." I tried to convince myself. Before I knew it, I was stretching out a hand to gently shake him. "Ichi—" the strong arm that wrapped around my waist stopped me from finishing his name. I was pulled down toward him faster than I could react.

"How about we finished what you started earlier, Orihime? His words wisped against my neck.

"…The fuck?" Again, I was interrupted by blinding speed. Somehow, he managed to flip me over him and spin around to where we were in a pseudo 69 position. The blanket protected his modesty, but I was out in the open. He began to explore, finding the end of my dress and yanked over my derrière. His breath dampened the front of my lace tanga panties. He began kneading my cheeks said, "Orihime mmmm? Has your ass gotten softer? And…bigger?" This fool.

"How dense are you?! WAKE UP, MORON!" I punched him right in the stomach.

"ARRRRGG! WHAT HELL?! RUKIA!" He scooted from under me and leaped out of the bed. My head turned and put my arms up in protest of the possible nudity. "Chill out, I have pajama bottoms on. Just what the hell are you doing? Where's Orihime? What hell are you doing hitting me? Isn't it Kon's job to get whacked by you"

"She's downstairs, she couldn't wake you so she asked me to. How stupid are you Ichigo?" My volume finally coming back down. The blush across my face was beginning to fade. "You should have known it was me by the sound of my voice."

"I was half asleep dammit! And you were whispering! How the hell was I supposed to know?!"

"Try opening your eyes next time…Wait a minute—" I smiled coyly— "finish what she started, huh? I see you two have been, _active_."

"Aww shuddup." Cute. I managed to make him blush. "Whats it to ya? What about you and Renji? Those were some pretty sexy panties you're wearing." I couldn't fight back the creeping blush.

"Grrrrr. HOW YOU HAVE ANOTHER LOOK!" I leapt delivered a flying kick right to that fool's face. "Get some damn clothes. We're going to be late because of you." With that I rubbed the wrinkles out of my dressed and walked out of the room with my cheeks burning like wildfire.

Thanks for reading everybody! The excitement will roar back up again!


End file.
